Cinderella
by Julie Weasley
Summary: Ok. This is a Harry Potter version of Cinderella. I hope some parts are funny K? Please review!


A/N: I got the idea for this story when I was listening to my Charlotte Church CD. You should go buy it now!!! Ok….back to the story! I couldn't find people that were all related. It would be a lot easier if Aunt Marge had two daughters. So, Parvatti and Lavender will be the two evil stepsisters and Aunt Marge will be the evil stepmother. Here, I'll list the parts. (I know Lily and James aren't alive but hey! Who else is better to play Harry's parents?!) (Oh! And DON'T ask m why I picked Professor McGhonaghall to be the fairy godmother!)

Cast:

Prince Harry: Harry Potter

Cinderella: Ginny Weasley

Evil Stepsisters: Parvatti and Padmae

Evil Stepmother: Aunt Marge

Queen: Lily Potter

King: James Potter

Fairy Godmother: Professor McGhonaghall

Cinderella was sitting on a bench out in the garden. She was resting because her evil stepmother had made her do all the housework since her father died. Cinderella often wondered what the prince would think if he knew about this.

Cinderella had bright red hair. In the sunlight, it looked as if it were on fire. She also had fair skin dotted with many freckles. Even if she was in a dark place, he smile would light up the room putting everyone at ease. She wore only servant's dresses when she was around anyone. When she was alone, she would change into her mother's fine dresses and pretend she was married to the prince and she didn't have to work anymore. Then she would hear someone calling her and quickly hide the dresses. If her evil stepmother had found those dresses, she would have sold them instead of keeping them herself because her butt was too big to fit into them.

Cinderella stood up and brushed her hair out of her face. She grabbed a bag of laundry and headed to the stream to wash the clothes. When she finished that task, she went to the kitchen to get some bread to eat. The cook was nice and loved Cinderella as a daughter. She always gave her food to eat.

When Cinderella had finished her food, she went to her room and changed into one of her mother's gowns. She was about to start dancing when she heard someone downstairs at the door. She quickly changed and hurried downstairs to see who was there. There was one of the King's messengers in the foyer talking very quickly. When he had left, Cinderella's evil stepmother said, "Daughters! (She was referring to her two daughters, Parvatti and Lavender.) I have some wonderful news for you!" Parvatti and Lavender ran out of one of the reading rooms and then composed themselves as they approached their mother. The evil stepmother said, "Tomorrow night there will be a ball at the King and Queen's castle! Every maiden in the country is invited to attend! They say that tomorrow night the prince will choose his bride since he has become the age to marry!" The daughters squealed with delight and then Cinderella said, "Stepmother, may I attend? It says every maiden in the country is invited." The stepmother pursed her lips and looked Cinderella over. That made Cinderella very self-conscious! Then she said, "Well, I don't think they meant you but if you get your chores done in time, you may come." Cinderella thanked the stepmother, curtsied, and headed off to her room to find something suitable to wear. Before she had reached her room, the cook called everyone down for dinner.

Cinderella ate in the kitchen away from the rest of the family because she had always been made to eat in the kitchen ever since her father died. She didn't mind though because the cook ate with her and they always had a grand time making fin of the evil stepmother and her two spoiled-rotten daughters. When dinner was over, Cinderella went straight to her room, changed into her nightgown, said her prayers, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Cinderella got dressed and hurried down to the kitchen. When she got there, she was disappointed to see an extra long list of chores to do for her. It was two times the size of a normal day. Cinderella skipped breakfast and hurried off to do her chores. She skipped lunch assuming she'd have plenty of time to eat dinner and snack at the ball that night. By dinnertime she has finished all her chores. She still had to wash up and change.

Just as she was finished washing up, she remembered that she didn't have a dress to wear. She heard her stepmother and stepsisters leaving for the ball and began crying. About an hour later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a stern looking woman in a white gown. Cinderella gasped and the lady said, "I'm your fairy godmother! Call me Minerva ok sweets?" Minerva looked stern but she was a kind lady.

Cinderella nodded and said, "Why are you here?" Minerva smiled and said, "Because you have a party to go to! Hold still." Minerva flicked her wand and Cinderella was dressed in a wonderful blue gown. She had glass high heels on that made her look as if she was walking on air and her hair was done up with a little blue rose tucked inside of it. Around her neck was a chain with one diamond on the end of it and around her wrist was a bracelet with blue charms on it. She looked in the mirror and her make up was done to match her outfit. She looked like an angel and she glowed with happiness.

She turned around and said, "Oh Minerva! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" Minerva smiled and said, "No need to! You deserve it! And besides, I'm your fairy godmother! One thing though, you have to be home before midnight because that's when the spell wears off! Now hurry to the party!" Cinderella hugged Minerva and then grabbed a blue handbag Minerva hand handed her. Then she hurried outside to find a beautiful coach outside waiting for her. She hopped in with the help of a footman and they hurried off to the party.

When she got to the party, the footman helped her out of the coach and she hurried up the steps and into the ballroom. She handed her handbag to a servant who took it to another room so she didn't have to carry it all night. Cinderella walked around for a bit, alone, and looked around for the prince. When she saw him, she knew it was him. Anyone who saw that face knew it was him.

He had hair as black as midnight that was always messy. The messiness made him look even cuter than he already was. He was a strong man with a nice body but he was as gentle as a lamb. He had glasses that made him appear even cuter. His eyes were bright green and when he smiled, you heart melted and you went weak at the knees. He was definitely a charmer.

Cinderella knew she had to dance with him. She walked toward him and their eyes met.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prince Harry's Point of View

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she walked into the party, I knew she was someone very sepcial. She didn't need to wear any makeup or jewelry to know she was a diamond herself. I was talking to some people and making "small talk" when she looked over at me. Our eyes met and I knew I had to get to know her. She walked toward me. I could tell she was nervous. I was nervous myself!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cinderella's Point of View

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I got near him, about 3 feet away, he immediately took my hand and kissed it. I curtised and he said, "I am quite taken by you. May I have this dance?" Of course, Cinderella agreed and the two walked hand-in-hand out onto the dance floor. The two danced with such amazing grace and elegance that everyone at the party stopped to watch the two as they glided along the shiny marble floor.

The two danced and danced until they were too tired to dance anymore. The Prince said, "Would you like to take a walk in the garden?" Cinderella replied, "It would be my honor, Prince." The prince grined and lead her out into the garden. He said, "There is no need to call me prince. Call me Harry." Cinderella said, "Alright, Harry."

Harry and Cinderella talked for a bit and were deep in a conversationg about astrology when they heard the tower clock striking twelve. Cinderella gasped and said, "I must go!" Before Harry could object or say anything, Cinderella was off but she lost one of her glass slippers on the way.

Harry picked up the slipper and said, "I have to find that girl!!"

The next day, Cinderella was doing her normal routine of cleaning when there was a knock at the door. The butler answered it and Cinderella stood in the shadows of the foyer. The prince came into the house and said, "I must see all the ladies who went to the ball last night!" Immediately the evil stepmother and the stepdaughters appeared in the room. Cinderella timidly came out of the shadows of the foyer and Harry's eyes immediately fell upon her. He exclaimed, "It's you! Sit on this chair!" Cinderella sat on this chair and the prince slipped the glass slipper on her foot. Cinderella thought to herself, "_Why didn't that dissappear with the rest of the outfit?_" Her fairy godmother poped into her thoughts and said, "_Because it was touched with true love! True love for you! Love can stop anything from happening!_"

Cinderella's eyes watered up and Harry said, "Will you marry me?" Cinderella nodded and said, "Yes, of course!"

The two of them grabbed her belongings and headed for the carriage. They lived happily ever after!

A/N: By now, I'm listening to my Titanic Soundtrack. So how did you like it? Please review the story with your thoughts! Bye!


End file.
